Winters in Kuoh
by Uchida tokugawa
Summary: Kisah pertemuan seorang wanita cantik yang berlibur ke sebuah desa terpencil di Osaka dan secara tidak sengaja dirinya bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang mempunyai senyuman sehangat mentari dan bersurai pirang yang entah mengapa membuat hatinya menghangat. Bagaimanakah kisahnya?


.Happy Read.

 **Ost op : Always (Yoon Mi Rae)**

 **(Drama Korea Descendant of the sun)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.Highschool DxD belong's Ichie Shibumi.**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Summary:**_

 _Kisah pertemuan seorang wanita cantik yang berlibur kesebuah desa terpencil diOsaka dan secara tidak sengaja dirinya bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang mempunyai senyuman sehangat mentari dan bersurai pirang yang entah mengapa membuat hatinya menghangat._

 _Bagaimanakah kisahnya?_

 **.Winter In Kuoh.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(Naruto &Grayfia)_

 _ **"Pemberhentian untuk Station Osaka akan tiba dalam 15 menit lagi, diharap seluruh penumpang yang akan turun untuk bersiap dan memeriksa seluruh barang bawaanya"**_

Suara petugas bus yang mengatakan melalui pengeras suara bahwa station yang mereka tuju sekarang akan sampai dalam waktu kurang lebih 15 manit lagi membuat beberapa penumpang yang akan turun diOsaka bersiap dan ada juga yang bersantai karena menurut mereka 15 menit adalah waktu yang cukup lama.

 **Grayfia PoV:**

Aku terdiam beberapa saat sehabis mendengar suara pengeras bus yang mengatakan bahwa akan tiba diOsaka sekitar beberapa menit lagi, rasanya diriku tidak sabar lagi untuk segera sampai dan pergi menuju rumah masa kecilku yang memang aku akui bahwa keadaan alam diOsaka masih fresh dalam istilah terdapat padang rumput yang luas dengan ilalang yang tinggi serta pepohonan yang beragam, tidak seperti keadaan perkotaan yang jarang terdapat pohon.

Aku membuyarkan lamunanku saat bus yang aku tumpangi telah berhenti menandakan bahwa aku telah sampai diOsaka, setelah mengambil seluruh barang bawaanku kemudian aku mulai bergegas turun dari bus dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah hamparan sawah luas didukung dengan langit biru bersih dengan sedikit awan membuatku tersenyum kecil saat melihat suasana cerah sekarang.

Diriku celingak celinguk melihat kekanan dan kekiri saat sudah turun dari bus, namun tidak lama diriku melihat seorang pria berusia 40an mungkin? Atau seorang paman-paman sedang berjalan santai dan dengan inisiatif aku mendekat kepaman tersebut sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas bertuliskan sebuah alamat rumah yang akan aku tempati nanti.

"Permisi paman" Ucapku pelan sambil membungkuk membuat paman yang mendengar panggilanku itu menoleh dan menatapku dalam diam seolah mengatakan 'ada apa nona?' membuatku paham arti tatapan itu kemudian aku menyodorkan secarik kertas berisikan alamat tersebut.

"Apakah paman tahu alamat ini?" Tanyaku pelan sambil memperlihatkan kertas tersebut yang kemudian diambil oleh sang paman dan dipandanginya beberapa saat.

"Ah tentu Nona, kebetulan sekali aku tinggal didaerah tersebut, mau bareng pergi kesana?" tawar paman tersebut membuatku terdiam sesaat kemudian mengangguk.

"terimakasih paman, kalau begitu ayo" Ucapku kemudian melangkah mengikuti paman yang akan mengantarku ini menuju tempat rumah yang akan aku tempati selama beberapa minggu diOsaka.

Selama perjalanan diriku hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun karena memang diriku juga sebenarnya bingung mau mengatakan hal apa kepada paman dihadapanku ini, ya karena kami juga baru bertemu dan kenal saja tidak namun keheningan itu langsung buyar saat paman yang berada dihadapanku ini mengeluarkan beberapa kalimat.

"Namaku Azazel, kau sendiri siapa Nona?" tanyanya pelan tanpa menoleh dan masih tetap asik melangkah sambil sesekali menghisap sebatang rokok yang dirinya nyalakan beberapa saat yang lalu, sedangkan aku yang mendengar perkataan paman barusan kemudian memperkenalkan diriku, karena tidak baik juga jika ditolong seseorang tanpa mengetahui siapa orang yang menolong kita.

"Grayfia, Grayfia Lucifuge" Ucapku pelan dibalas anggukan pelan oleh paman yang bernama Azazel ini dan hanya keheningan kembali yang tercipta diantara kami berdua.

Tidak sampai 20menit berjalan kami akhirnya sampai disebuah desa asri yang diriku akui tampak indah dan aku menyukai suasana seperti ini, nyaman,tenang dan sejuk.

"nah sudah sampai, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Grayfia, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu maka datanglah ke rumah bercat coklat yang disana, itu adalah rumahku" Ucap Azazel pelan sambil mulai melangkah menjauh dari tempatku berdiri dan kubalas dengan membungkukkan badanku sambil mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah membantuku.

Diriku berjalan beberapa saat mengelilingi desa untuk mencari rumah yang akan kutempati atau lebih tepatnya rumah saudara jauhku yang sudah tidak ditempati lagi karena pemiliknya baru meninggalkanya beberapa bulan yang lalu karena pindah kekota, setelah berkeliling dan sempat mendapat siulan godaan dari beberapa lelaki desa karena jarang ada gadis kota berkunjung kesini akhirnya diriku menghentikan langkah didepan sebuah rumah klasik berukuran lumayan besar _(Bayangin aja rumahnya Kirito dan Asuna di anime SAO)_ Aku tersenyum kecil melihat rumah dihadapanku ini, kemudian dengan langkah riang berjalan memasuki rumah tersebut.

 **-Grayfia PoV End-**

Malam harinya terlihat Grayfia yang sedang melangkah pelan menyusuri desa karena entah mengapa dirinya berkeinginan untuk mengelilingi desa sekarang padahal masih ada hari esok, salahkan saja gen Lucifuge yang mengalir didarahnya memang mempunyai sifat keras kepala, bahkan dirinya yakin sifatnya tidak jauh beda dari Okaa-sama.

Dirinya terus melangkah dengan kaki jenjangnya mengelilingi desa sampai disebuah padang rumput luas yang tampak sangat indah dipenglihatanya, bahkan dirinya dapat melihat bulan dengan jelas dari tengah padang rumput tersebut, namun perhatianya teralihkan oleh sosok pria bersurai pirang yang juga sedang duduk diatas batu besar dipinggir padang rumput tersebut sambil menatap langit malam, kemudian dengan langkah pelan Grayfia menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

Tap!

Tap!

"Ano, permisi" Ucap Grayfia pelan yang sudah berdiri tepat disamping batu besar yang diduduki oleh pemuda yang sekarang menolehkan kepalanya menatap Grayfia yang sempat terbius sesaat karena menatap kedua iris Aquarime sedalam lautan milik pria dihadapanya ini.

"Hn?" balas pemuda tersebut pelan dengan wajah bingung karena melihat wanita dihadapanya ini malah seperti patung, bahkan dirinya yakin sudah lebih dari 20 detik wanita ini terdiam dan tidak berkedip menatapnya, akhirnya dengan inisiatif pria tersebut mengibas ngibaskan telapak tanganya didepan wajah Grayfia.

"Hei Nona?"

"A-ah ya?"

"Kau melamun"

"M-maaf"

Dan sekarang entah mengapa Grayfia merasa malu pada pemuda dihadapanya ini karena melamun sambil memandangi wajahnya, padahal jika dikota malah para pria yang tergila gila kepadanya, dirinya juga yakin bahwa pemuda dihadapanya ini dapat melihat rona merah yang sekarang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Sepertinya kau butuh bantuan nona? Kalau begitu perkenalkan namaku Naruto" Ucap pemuda yang memperkenalkan dirinya bernama Naruto itu dengan nada pelan sambil tersenyum lima jari membuat Grayfia malah semakin memerah.

"Ah, A-ku Grayfia, salam kenal Naruto-san" Balas Grayfia agak tergagap namun dirinya masih bisa mengontrol diri, dirinya juga sempat berpikir kenapa baru kali ini ia bersikap aneh seperti ini didepan seorang lelaki, padahal dikota malah kebalikannya.

"Kau baru disini? Grayfia-san?" Tanya Naruto karena dirinya juga baru melihat sosok Grayfia didesa ini, membuat Grayfia yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan hanya mengangguk.

"Iya, baru siang tadi aku didesa ini" Ucap Grayfia pelan dan hanya dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, Grayfia-san ingin bantuan apa?" Ucap Naruto yang ingat tujuan utamanya kepada gadis yang tiba tiba mengajaknya berbicara ini, namun hanya gelengan pelan yang dilakukan oleh Grayfia sebagai balasan membuat Naruto mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung, "ah baiklah kalau begitu" sambung Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil dan kembali menatap langit malam.

"B-boleh aku bergabung denganmu duduk disini Naruto-san?"

"Eh!"

Hampir 30menit Grayfia duduk disamping Naruto menikmati pemandangan langit yang entah mengapa dirinya akui sangat indah, dirinya juga dapat melihat bintang yang tersebar diseluruh langit dengan jelas karena desa yang ditempatinya tidak terlalu banyak menggunakan cahaya (Lampu) tidak seperti perkotaan yang dimana hampir disetiap sudut terdapat lampu, namun perhatianya teralihkan oleh sebuah bintang jatuh yang membuatnya berbinar senang karena impianya sejak kecil adalah melihat bintang jatuh.

"Bintang jatuh!" Ucap Grayfia senang membuat Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Grayfia dari arah samping hanya terdiam sesaat kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Buatlah harapan, selagi bintang itu masih terlihat Grayfia-san" Grayfia menolehkan kepalanya menatap Naruto saat mendengar kalimatnya barusan kemudian tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk.

"tentu Naruto-san, ini sudah menjadi impianku semenjak kecil" Ucap Grayfia ceria kemudian dirinya terdiam sesaat sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya ingin membuat suatu permohonan dan Naruto hanya kembali tersenyum kecil saat melihat tingkah Grayfia.

"Naruto-san tidak membuat harapan?" Tanya Grayfia saat melihat Naruto yang hanya kembali terdiam dan memandang langit malam, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar kalimat Grayfia barusan kemudian menoleh menatapnya sesaat yang entah mengapa Dirinya sempat melihat meskipun samar, terdapat sirat kesedihan dalam iris Aquarime Naruto.

"Harapan?" desis Naruto pelan seperti bisikan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Grayfia karena suasana padang rumput tersebut sunyi dan hanya suara rumput yang saling bergesekan akibat hembusan angin yang dapat didengar, "Harapanku telah pergi lama" sambung Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandanganya menatap langit.

 **-0o0-**

Sudah seminggu Grayfia didesa tersebut dan entah mengapa juga selama seminggu itu pula dirinya merasakan perasaan hangat jika berada didekat Naruto, pemuda yang tanpa sengaja dirinya temui dipadang rumput pada malam dirinya sampai didesa ini, dirinya juga tidak naif untuk membohongi perasaanya sekarang jika ia telah masuk kedalam dunia yang bernama jatuh cinta, ya dirinya entah mengapa bisa jatuh cinta kepada Naruto pada pandangan pertama, memang saat pertama dirinya meragukan perasaanya ini namun semakin lama hatinya merasa hangat dan nyaman jika didekat Naruto dan merasa gelisah jika menjauhinya membuat akhirnya ia mengakui tentang perasaanya ini, namun masalahnya apakah Naruto juga mencintainya? Itu yang menjadi masalah dalam hati Grayfia sampai saat ini dan hal itu pula yang membuat dirinya tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanya sampai saat ini.

Dan seperti saat ini dengan langkah riang Grayfia berjalan menyusuri desa menuju bar tradisional yang berada dibagian ujung desa tersebut atau lebih tepatnya tempat Naruto bekerja, dirinya memang hampir setiap hari pergi menemui Naruto untuk memberinya bekal makan siang meskipun Naruto menolaknya namun dengan sedikit paksaan dan hawa mengancam :v akhirnya Naruto menerimanya.

Cklek!

Seluruh penghuni bar tersebut menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka menampakan Grayfia yang tampak cantik sedang memegang sebuah kotak berisikan makanan untuk Naruto yang juga menatapnya dari sudut ruangan.

"Oi Naruto, pacar lu dateng tuh! Samperin sana"

"Kalau lu gak tertarik biar gw jadiin pacar aja"

Naruto hanya menghela nafas mendengar suara godaan dari teman seangkatan kerjanya ini karena semenjak Grayfia mulai mengantarkan bekal untuknya dengan berbagai alasan, dirinya selalu diejek oleh rekan kerjanya bahwa Grayfia adalah pacarnya membuat sang gadis merona merah dan Naruto yang menghela nafas pelan.

"Sudahlah Issei, Ayame" Desis Naruto pelan, kemudian dirinya melangkah pelan menuju kearah Grayfia yang juga sedang menatapnya intens namun tidak lama kemudian malah memerah dan salah tingkah karena dirinya juga ikut membalas tatapanya.

"I-ini untukmu Naruto-kun" Ucap Grayfia sedikit tergagap karena Naruto sedang menatapnya yang menurutnya sangat cool :v, dan Naruto yang melihat kotak bentou yang disodorkan oleh Grayfia kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Arigatou Grayfia-chan" Ucap Naruto sambil mengambil kotak tersebut kemudian berbalik ingin meletakannya didalam loker kerja miliknya, namun langkahnya kembali terhenti akibat suara milik Grayfia yang membuatnya terdiam sesaat.

"em Naruto-kun nanti malam bisa temui aku ditempat waktu pertama kali kita bertemu?" Tanya Grayfia membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat dan suara siulan mengejek dari arah rekan kerjanya.

Setelah berpikir sesaat akhirnya Naruto mengangguk pelan membuat Grayfia tersenyum manis dengan rona pink menghias pipinya yang sukses membuat Issei mimisan dan Naruto yang hanya biasa biasa saja tidak terpengaruh.

Grayfia sudah bertekad akan mengungkapkan perasaanya kepada Naruto malam ini, meskipun dirinya akan ditolak maupun diterima, ia tetap akan menerimanya karena perasaanya sudah sangat besar terhadap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu Naruto-kun" Ucap Grayfia pelan kemudian berbalik dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang memandang punggung Grayfia dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" Ucap Issei pelan saat melihat perubahan wajah Naruto sehabis kepergiaan Grayfia, membuat dirinya sedikit khawatir saat melihat ekspresi sendu diwajah Naruto.

"Aku baik baik saja, Ero-teme" desis Naruto diakhir kalimatnya mengejek Issei membuat sang empu hanya mendengus pelan dan melanjutkan kerjanya.

"Pasti dia teringat dengan Asia lagi" Batin Issei saat melihat ekspresi sendu Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu, dan juga dirinya tahu kenapa Naruto tidak pernah mempunyai hubungan dengan gadis didesa ini karena tragedi yang pernah dialami Naruto beberapa tahun silam membuatnya kehilangan segalanya dan jadilah seperti sekarang ini, bahkan sebenarnya Ayame gadis disampingnya ini juga memendam perasaan kepada Naruto dulu, namun Naruto menolaknya dan sempat membuat mereka tidak bertegur sapa selama beberapa hari.

 **-0o0-**

"maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Naruto-kun" Ucap Grayfia meminta maaf karena membuat Naruto menunggu dirinya lama padahal ialah yang meminta pertemuan ini namun salahkan saja kerana kamar mandinya yang rusak sehingga membuatnya harus memperbaikinya terlebih dahulu mengakibatkan ia terlambat, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Tak apa Grayfia-chan, lagi pula aku juga suka melihat langit malam, jadi tidak terasa lama untuk menunggumu" Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Grayfia yang malah kembali salah tingkah karena melihat senyuman Naruto, "Duduklah" sambung Naruto sambil menepuk nepuk tempat kosong disampingnya saat melihat Grayfia yang malah memandanginya sedari tadi.

Tanpa babibu lagi dengan perlahan Grayfia melangkah kearah Naruto kemudian duduk disampingnya, kemudian menatap wajah damai Naruto yang sepertinya sedang asyik melihat hamparan bintang dilangit, Grayfia tersenyum kecil melihat wajah damai Naruto, namun dirinya langsung mengalihkan tatapanya saat Naruto meliriknya melalui sudut matanya karena merasa dipandangi sedari tadi.

"Memang wajahku ini tampan, tapi masa sampai segitunya kau memandangiku Grayfia-chan?" Ejek Naruto pelan membuat Grayfia merona merah karena ketahuan memandangi Naruto dan sedikit kesal karena digoda oleh Naruto, kemudian dirinya mencubit perut Naruto membuat sang empu mengaduh kesakitan.

Ckit!

"Aw! Sakit Grayfia-chan" Ucap Naruto kesakitan saat mendapat hadiah dari Grayfia yang membuang mukanya sambil mendengus pelan saat mendengar rintihan Naruto.

"Mangkanya jangan usil Naruto-kun"

"Tapi memang aku tampankan? Sampai kau memandangiku tanpa berkedip"

"B-baka!"

"hahahaha"

Naruto tertawa lepas kali ini, tertawa yang dirasakanya dari lubuk hatinya, rasa yang telah lama pergi dan tidak pernah dirinya rasakan mulai kembali hinggap dihatinya meskipun kecil namun Naruto sadar baru kali ini dirinya mempunyai perasaan seperti saat ini dan itu semua adalah ulah dari gadis manis dihadapanya ini, gadis yang berhasil membuatnya tertawa lepas tanpa beban yang selalu menghantuinya setiap saat karena mengingat wanita masa lalunya yang telah pergi.

Dan tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang Grayfia rasakan seperti ini, dirinya terdiam beberapa saat ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang tertawa lepas, tidak seperti biasanya yang terkadang berwajah datar seperti mempunyai beban besar dipundaknya, namun sekarang ia melihat Naruto yang tertawa tanpa beban membuatnya akhirnya juga ikut tersenyum manis karena entah mengapa lelaki dihadapanya ini berbeda dari puluhan lelaki yang pernah dirinya temui, Naruto seperti mempunyai keistimewaan tersendiri dimatanya dan itulah yang membuat ia mencintainya.

Grayfia yang melihat Naruto masih tertawa lepas kemudian dengan perlahan kedua telapak tanganya terulur menuju kedua pipi Naruto dan menangkupnya membuat pemuda pirang itu terdiam akibat perlakuan Grayfia barusan.

Mereka berdua saling menatap menyelami kedua iris mereka dan secara perlahan wajah mereka semakin mendekat hingga jarak memutuskan keduanya mempertemukan kedua bibir dalam sebuah ciuman kasih sayang tanpa didasari nafsu, Grayfia dan Naruto memejamkan mata saat bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

Gryafia yang mulai kehabisan nafas karena sudah beberapa detik dirinya berciuman kemudian mengakhiri ciumanya dan menatap Naruto dengan rona merah pekat diwajahnya, tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang dialami Naruto, diwajahnya terdapat rona merah meskipun tipis.

"A-aku mencintaimu Naruto" Ucap Grayfia pelan sambil menunduk membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya tersentak kecil kemudian menatap Grayfia sesaat.

Dada Grayfia sekarang berdetak kencang menunggu jawaban yang akan Naruto keluarkan, dirinya takut bahkan sangat takut jika Naruto menolaknya padahal sebelumnya ia sudah memantapkan hatinya akan kuat jika perasaanya ditolak Naruto, namun sekarang entah mengapa kekuatan tersebut hilang entah kemana.

Grep!

Grayfia tersentak saat tubuhnya tertarik kedepan dan merasakan sebuah dekapan hangat yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Grayfia-chan, gadis yang telah membuatku bisa merasakan perasaan dikasihi kembali" Ucap Naruto pelan membuat Grayfia entah mengapa merasa bahagia dihatinya saat mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, bahkan kedua matanya mulai berkaca kaca.

"Tapi Gomen Grayfia-chan"

Deg!

Tubuh Grayfia menegang saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto, entah mengapa hatinya merasa was was serta gelisah setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, kemudian dirinya mendongak menatap Naruto yang menunduk membuat wajahnya tertutupi surai pirangnya.

"A-apa maksudmu Naruto-kun?" Cicit Grayfia pelan karena merasa gelisah dihatinya sambil menatap Naruto yang masih menunduk .

Naruto hanya terdiam tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, lidahnya terasa kelu hanya untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata ditambah lagi dengan ekspresi Grayfia yang mulai menangis entah mengapa semakin membuatnya kembali merasa bersalah namun dilubuk hati terdalamnya ada sebesit rasa menyesal karena menolak cinta yang telah datang kepadanya ini.

"G-gomen" Ucap Naruto kembali dengan nada pelan bahkan terdengar lirih kali ini membuat Grayfia yang mendengarnya kemudian mendongak dan terbelalak shock karena melihat Naruto yang menangis membuat Grayfia akhirnya menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya.

"T-tapi kenapa Naruto-kun?" Bisik Grayfia pelan sambil tetap memeluk Naruto yang masih terdiam tidak berniat membalas perkataan Dirinya.

20 menit telah berlalu dan sekarang terlihat Naruto yang duduk dengan wajah sendu sambil menatap langit malam dalam diam, sedangkan Grayfia yang berada disampingnya juga terdiam, entah mengapa suasana mereka menjadi canggung menurut Grayfia setelah Naruto menolaknya dan dirinya baru kali ini merasakan yang namanya patah hati.

"Beri aku waktu Grayfia-chan"

Grayfia langsung menoleh menatap Naruto ketika mendengar perkataanya barusan, dirinya juga berpikir apakah tidak salah dengar? Namun saat melihat Naruto yang tersenyum kecil sudah cukup membuatnya yakin bahwa yang didengarnya barusan itu nyata dan entah mengapa ada sebesit harapan lagi didalam hatinya.

"M-maksud Naruto-kun?" Ucap Grayfia pelan menyerupai bisikan membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya kemudian tersenyum lembut dan mengelus surai putih Grayfia.

"Aku memang mencintaimu Grayfia-chan, namun beri aku waktu, jika sudah saatnya maka aku akan langsung..." Ucap Naruto pelan dan diakhir kalimatnya dirinya mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Grayfia dan membisikkan sesuatu membuat Grayfia langsung merona merah sehabis mendengarnya.

"B-benarkah Naruto-kun?" Ucap Grayfia menanyakan kepastian Naruto dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto membuat dirinya langsung dipeluk erat kembali oleh Grayfia yang menangis bahagia karena Naruto membalas cintanya dan hanya masalah waktu sampai mereka bisa bersatu.

"Aku akan memberimu waktu satu bulan Naruto-kun, jika lebih maka aku akan memburumu dan menyeretmu kealtar pernikahan langsung" Desis Grayfia sambil menatap Naruto tajam membuat sang Pria kuning meneguk ludah karena melihat sifat keras kepala Grayfia entah mengapa keluar disaat seperti ini.

"S-satu bulan?" Ucap Naruto gugup dan dibalas anggukan kecil Grayfia.

"Baiklah, terserah dirimu Grayfia-chan" Desah pelan Naruto sambil menatap Grayfia yang mendengus puas akan perkataanya barusan dengan pandangan sweatdrope.

"Moodnya cepat sekali berubah"

 **-0o0-**

Seminggu telah berlalu sehabis kejadian Grayfia yang menyatakan perasaanya kepada Naruto dan selama itu pula banyak kejadian romantis menurut Grayfia namun menurut Naruto itu malah merugikanya, dimana Grayfia yang menyelinap kerumah Naruto saat malam hari kemudian tidur berdua membuat Naruto saat keesokan harinya Mimisan karena Grayfia tidur tanpa berbusana dan ketika ditanya dengan ceria Grayfia menjawab bahwa dirinya suka kepanasan jika tidur memakai busana, membuat Naruto sweatdrope saat mendengarnya.

Sekarang terlihat Naruto yang berada didepan terminal bus dengan Grayfia berada dipelukanya, karena hari ini memang Grayfia akan pulang kekota untuk bekerja sebab hari liburannya telah usai, meskipun sedih dan dengan berat hati akhirnya dirinya pulang kekota.

"Berjanjilah untuk menepati janjimu Naruto-kun" bisik Grayfia sedih ditelinga Naruto, membuat pria kuning itu tersenyum kecil dan memeluk Grayfia lembut, dirinya hanya bisa tersenyum untuk mengurangi kesedihan Grayfia meskipun dihatinya ada sebesit rasa sedih karena ditinggal oleh Grayfia.

"Hati-hati Grayfia-chan" Ucap Naruto pelan yang melambaikan tangan kearah bus yang mulai berjalan menjauh dan dibagian jendela bus yang terbuka terdapat Grayfia menatap keluar, lebih tepatnya kearah Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan.

Malam hari setelah kepergian Grayfia terlihat Naruto sedang bekerja dibar seperti biasanya, namun sahabat bersurai coklatnya yaitu Issei mengetahui bahwa sifat Naruto memang agak sedikit murung sejak siang tadi, dirinya berpikir mungkin karena ditinggal oleh Grayfia.

"Kau sedang ada masalah Naruto?" Tanya Issei pelan sambil menyodorkan segelas bir kearah Naruto kemudian duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak Issei" Balas Naruto singkat sambil meraih gelas yang disodorkan Issei barusan dan meminumnya perlahan, sedangkan Issei yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya mengehela nafas pelan karena sahabatnya ini suka sekali memendam masalahnya seorang diri padahal disekelilingnya banyak sahabat yang siap membantunya.

"Mungkin ini sedikit tidak sopan Naruto, tapi menurutku kau terlalu banyak memendam rasa takut akan kehilangan, Asia pasti akan sedih jika melihatmu yang seperti sekarang ini" Ucap Issei pelan membuat Naruto diam membisu karena memang benar kenyataanya seperti yang dikatakan Issei bahwa dirinya takut akan kehilangan lagi, sudah cukup ia kehilangan Asia dan dirinya takut jika akan kehilangan Grayfia.

"Kurasa kau benar Issei, aku hanya terlalu takut" Desis Naruto pelan sambil menunduk membuat Issei tersenyum kecil kemudian menepuk pundak sahabatnya.

"Lawanlah rasa takut tersebut Naruto, jika kau berlaku seperti ini maka mereka yang akan menghilang dari hadapanmu dan hal terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan adalah selalu berada disampingnya" Ucap Issei pelan sambil tersenyum kecil membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya tertegun sesaat memikirkan perkataan Issei, namun tak lama dirinya tertawa kecil.

"Tak kusangka simesum ini bisa berkata bijak dihadapanku" Ejek Naruto yang dibalas dengusan oleh Issei.

"Terserah kau Naruto" Ucap Issei kesal sambil melangkah menjauh ingin melanjutkan perkerjaanya yang sempat tertunda akibat menasehati Naruto :v.

Sore esok harinya terlihat Naruto berdiri dibawah pohon sakura yang rindang dengan pandangan sendu atau lebih tepatnya dirinya menatap sendu sebuah nisan dihadapanya yang bertuliskan _Asia Argento._

"Hai Asia-chan" Sapa Naruto pelan sambil menatap nisan dihadapanya itu sendu, "Bagaimana keadaanmu Asia-chan? Apakah kau bahagia disana?" sambung Naruto pelan meskipun seluruh perkataanya tidak ada yang menjawab namun ini memang sudah kebiasaanya hampir setiap minggu selalu berkunjung kemakam Asia.

Seorang gadis manis bersurai pirang sepertinya yang telah sukses mencuri seluruh hatinya dan begitu juga sebaliknya, terkadang Naruto tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat kepingan indah memori dirinya dulu bersama Asia saat masih bersama.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Blam!_

 _Kubenarkan letak kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis di hidungku, Dengan wajah bosan kutatap bergiliran halaman sebuah yayasan bergaya klasik. 'Ini ya?'_

 _"Ah! Selamat siang, Naruto-sama!" seru seorang bocah kecil berambut hitam eboni menyambut kedatanganku, "Pasti Anda ingin bertemu dengan Tsunade-baa-san?"_

 _Aku mengangguk membenarkan._

 _"Hn, kemana dia?"_

 _Bocah kecil itu tersenyum manis padaku, Heh sayangnya aku tak begitu menyukai anak kecil._

 _"Tsunade-baasan sudah menunggu di ruangannya! Mari saya antarkan Naruto-sama!" Serunya ceria seraya masuk kedalam bangunan tua itu._

 _Tanpa ba-bi-bu, segera saja kulangkahkan kaki ku untuk menyusulnya yang sudah lebih dulu pergi, Selama perjalanan kusempatkan melirik dinding ber-wallpaper corak Sakura yang berada di seluruh lorong seingatku._

 _"Asia-neechan! "_

 _Kulihat anak yang menuntunku tadi berhenti, lalu melambai penuh semangat kearah sebuah ruangan yang di dalamnya banyak bocah-bocah kecil yang kini membalasnya melambaikan tangan, Tak terkecuali seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang keemasan dan beriris Zamrud layaknya permata indah._

 _Aku terdiam melihat wajahnya yang pertama kali kulihat,tentu saja, aku baru pertama kali ke tempat ini._

 _Tertegun oleh pesona manisnya, tak menyadari ia telah berada di depanku. Err… atau tepatnya didepan bocah kecil itu._

 _"Sai-kun! " panggilnya seraya mengusap lembut bocah yang ada di depanku, "Siapa yang kau bawa hari ini?"_

 _Bocah bernama Sai itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal membuat gadis cantik itu terkekeh kecil. "Aku bukan sales Nee-chan" Sai berhenti menggembungkan pipinya lalu nyengir melihatku, "Ah, aku sedang menuntun Kakak ini ke ruangan Tsunade-baachan, Namanya Naruto-sama!"_

 _Aku mengernyit bingung dengan tingkah bocah satu ini._

 _"Ah, kau Namikaze Naruto anaknya Minato-san , ya?"_

 _Aku tersentak kaget mendengar gadis itu berbicara tepat di depan wajahku, Sukses membuat kacamata hitamku hampir jatuh._

 _"Hn" jawabku sekenanya seraya membetulkan letak kacamata membuat Gadis di hadapanku ini hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkahku._

 _"Kalian benar-benar mirip!" kekehnya, sebelum mengulurkan tangan padaku, "Perkenalkan namaku Asia Argento, Aku salah satu pengasuh di tempat ini! Hajimemashite! "_

 _Aku terdiam beberapa lama,sebelum membalas uluran tangannya._

 _Lembut…_

 _"Ayo~Nee-chan jangan cari kesempatan ya~" Cetus Sai membuat wajah Asia merah padam dan langsung melepaskan jabatan tangannya dariku kemudian membungkukkan badannya,gugup._

 _" Shitsurei shimasu, Naruto-san! Aku permisi dulu!"_

 _Dhuak!_

 _"Awww!"_

 _Aku hanya tertawa dalam hati saat menyaksikan ia menabrak dinding ruangan yang ditujunya dan juga menjadi suatu kenangan tersendiri bagiku._

 _"Dasar…" gumamku tanpa sadar._

 _"Ayo, Naruto-sama! Tsunade-baasan sudah menunggu kita" seru bocah itu seraya berjalan di depanku._

 _Membuatku mau tak mau mengikutinya, Sangking gilanya lagi sepanjang perjalanan kepalaku hanya terbayang oleh senyum manis Asia dan wajahya yang merah padam ,sungguh manis,Tunggu dulu! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Ck… Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?Pada seorang pengasuh berwajah manis? Tidak mungkin…_

 **-0O0-**

 _Dua minggu sudah selang waktu saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan dia—Asia, Hebatnya lagi, aku masih saja terbayang akan wajahnya itu!_

 _Argh!_

 _Semilir angin pagi menghanyutkanku pada sejuknya udara perbukitan,Membuat kedua kelopak mataku terpejam merasakannya._

 _"Naruto-san ?"_

 _Kelopak Safirku kembali terbuka ketika mendengar suara lembut yang tadi memanggilku, Ah ini dia orang yang ku tunggu…_

 _Jangan mengejekku stalker hanya karena sengaja meliburkan diri untuk bertemu seorang gadis manis berambut pirang._

 _Cih, tanpa sadar sepertinya aku telah terjebak padahal bernama 'cinta'_

 _Asia dengan riangnya mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelahku._

 _Kini kami berdua duduk berdampingan di atas bukit yang menghadap danau._

 _Kulirik gadis yang telah merebut hatiku ini, Sama seperti pertama kali bertemu wajahnya masih tetap manis dan senyumnya masih sama indahnya. Argh! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan?_

 _"Ada apa Naruto-san menemuiku?" tanyanya seraya menoleh padaku, Helaian rambut pirangnya yang digerai sedikit tersibak oleh angin pagi._

 _Aku balas menoleh padanya, "Memangnya tidak boleh?"_

 _Ia menggeleng cepat, "Tentu tidak! Aku senang ada yang ingin bertemu dengan gadis rendahan sepertiku!" ia kembali melempar senyum manisnya padaku._

 _"Cukup panggil aku, 'Naruto' tidak usah memakai suffix." Ucapku datar,"Tadi kau bilang 'gadis rendahan' ?" tanyaku saat mendengar kalimat terakhirnya tadi._

 _Asia mengangguk pelan, sambil terus mengukir dalam senyumnya. Gadis itu menatap danau di depan kami sendu. "Ya…" ucapnya lirih, "Aku hanya gadis rendahan dan kupikir takkan ada orang yang mau menemuiku, selain orang-orang yang ada di yayasan"_

 _"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya._

 _Asia terkekeh pelan sebelum menjawab, "Dulu ibuku pernah melakukah hubungan intim dengan seorang pecandu narkoba yang mengidap HIV dan dari hubungan terlarang itulah aku terlahir"_

 _Aku tersentak kecil mendengar penuturannya,Kutatap wajahnya yang manis, Senyum tegar khas miliknya masih tetap teguh terpatri di wajah manis itu. "Kau bercanda?" tanyaku tak sadar, membuatnya menoleh lalu tersenyum penuh arti._

 _"Tidak," ia menggeleng kecil, "Aku bersungguh-sungguh dan kuharap kau tak merasa jijik padaku"_

 _Aku terdiam berpikir, Apa benar aku menyukainya? Menyukai seorang gadis keturunan pengidap HIV? You must be kidding !_

 _Tapi anehnya, mengapa aku tak berusaha menghindar darinya? Bahkan merasa jijik pun tidak, Aku tahu ia tidak bersalah atas semua yang telah terjadi Oleh karena itu,buat apa aku merasa jijik? Toh, yang bersalah adalah orang tuanya, Oke aku mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak._

 _"Naruto?" Suara lembutnya kembali memanggilku, membuyarkan lamunan sesaatku._

 _"Hn, lanjutkan ceritamu" Ucapku sekenanya, sungguh aku ingin mendengar kisah hidupnya lebih lanjut._

 _Ia kembali tersenyum "Jadi kau tidak merasa jijik ataupun aneh padaku?" ia bertanya dan segera kujawab dengan gelengan kepala._

 _"Buat apa? Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah Asia, Yang bersalah itu orang tuamu"_

 _"Tapi, tanpa mereka pun… aku takkan pernah terlahir di dunia yang indah ini…"_

 _Satu kalimat itu membuat ku tertegun mendengarnya, Rerumputan yang berada disekitar kami mendesis kecil, kala angin kembali meniup mereka, Aku semakin hanyut memikirkan permainan takdir tuhan kepada gadis disampingku ini._

 _"Mungkin dari sanalah aku belajar untuk menghargai hidup yang telah Tuhan berikan" Ia kembali bergumam lirih, "Belajar untuk mensyukuri dan tetap teguh walau sehina apapun dirimu ,Walaupun semua orang mencemooh dan mengucilkanmu dari kehidupan"_

 _Aku masih diam mendengarkan sambil meluruskan kedua kakiku yang berbalut celana jeans biru, Sungguh aku kagum pada apa yang ia katakan._

 _"Aku ingat apa yang Ibu katakan dulu, sebelum pihak yayasan mengambilku setelah Ibu meninggal" Cetusnya saat kami mulai terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing._

 _Aku meliriknya penasaran, Kulihat ia masih tetap tersenyum manis "Apa yang Ibumu katakan?"_

 _Ia kembali terkekeh, "Ibu bilang tetaplah menjadi bintang kecil yang selalu bersinar teguh walau banyak bintang besar yang selalu bersinar lebih terang darimu"_

 _Keningku berkerut bingung, "Maksudnya?" Rasanya aku ingin tertawa saat melihat wajahnya yang menatapku polos._

 _"Masa kau tidak tau artinya?"_

 _"Hn, baka-onna ."_

 _Alisnya berkerut tidak terima, saat aku memanggilnya 'Baka-onna' membuat suatu kebahagian dihati ini kala mendapat perhatian dari dirinya._

 _"Apa tadi kau bilang?" Aku menyeringai senang, lalu menolehkan wajahku menatapnya"Baka-onna~ ?"_

 _"Atas dasar apa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh itu?"_

 _Seringaianku makin lebar, "Saat kau yang dengan cerobohnya menabrak dinding" jawabku._

 _Pipinya mulai bersemu merah,"Ja-jadi kau melihatnya?"_

 _Tak kusadari, akhirnya kekehan kecil keluar dari mulutku, Membuat wajahnya makin bersemu merah,karena malu._

 _"Tentu saja aku melihatmu, baka!"_

 _Asia menutupi wajahnya yang merah dengan telapak tangan. "Waranaide kudasai, Kuso no baka!" serunya seraya memalingkan wajah dariku, membuatku tersenyum tipis lalu mengacak rambutnya lembut._

 _Ah, baru pertama kali aku memperlakukan seseorang se-spesial ini Tapi,ada satu yang masih menjanggal dipikiranku._

 _Apa benar aku menyukai seorang pengidap HIV?_

 **-0O0-**

 _" Naruto~"_

 _"Hn?"_

 _"Kau bolos lagi dari pekerjaanmu ya?"_

 _"Hn"_

 _"Ck, sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau kau jangan bolos lagi! Nanti bisa-bisa aku yang disalahkan!"_

 _"Siapa yang akan menyalahkan mu?"_

 _"Ayahmu lah~"_

 _Kulirik bosan Asia yang kini tengah duduk sambil memeluk lututnya di sebelahku, Wajahnya merengut kesal._

 _Ck, dasar Baka-Onna, Aku bolos dari pekerjaanku karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu bodoh! Ini kali ketujuh kita bertemu! Dan aku hanya ingin bertambah dekat denganmu, yah agar aku bisa mengenal mu lebih jauh lagi…_

 _"Dia tidak akan bisa menyalahkan mu"_

 _"Eh?"_

 _Aku menoleh menghadapnya, Angin pagi menjelang siang masih tetap bertiup dengan lembutnya menyibak rambut kami yang kembar._

 _Asia menatapku bingung, iris zamrudnya membulat._

 _Manis sekali…_

 _"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"_

 _Aku mendengus geli mendengarnya, "Maksudku?"_

 _"Tentu saja! Sudahlah, jangan berlagak bodoh seperti itu!" serunya sambil berkacak pinggang._

 _Aku kembali terkekeh kecil, lalu mengusap rambut pirangnya lembut seraya tersenyum tipis, Dan kalian tau? Wajahnya mulai bersemu merah saat aku melakukannya._

 _Ah, kau makin manis saja Asia..._

 _"Kau bertanya maksudku 'kan?"_

 _Asia mengangguk kecil, sembari menutupi wajahnya yang memerah._

 _"Bukan salahmu jika aku bolos dari pekerjaan melainkan hal itu adalah salahku, Jadi kalau kau disalahkan oleh Ayahku kau cukup menghubungi ku dan aku siap membela kebenaran."_

 _Asia terdiam mendengar penuturan ku tadi, Tapi tak lama kemudian, wajahnya kembali bersemu dan tawa kecil mulai menghiasi suasana pagi kami._

 _"Kau terdengar seperti pahlawan kebenaran!" kekehnya dengan wajah yang masih memerah._

 _Aku hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. ''Ya, aku memang pahlawan kebenaran, Pahlawan kebenaran yang tercipta hanya untukmu Asia''_

 _"Hei, memangnya apa yang lucu?"_

 _Ia mendengus geli, "Tentu saja ucapanmu tadi! Kau membuatku berkali-kali sakit perut hari ini Naruto!"_

 _"Ya-ya terserah kau saja."_

 _"Hahaha!"_

 **-0O0-**

 _Entah sudah berapa lama aku bersamanya, Menatap iris zamrud yang selalu membuatku ketagihan untuk terus menatapnya._

 _Senyum manis yang ia ukir terlalu indah hingga aku selalu memimpikan wajahnya yang manis itu, Aku bersyukur telah menjadi kekasih mu, Asia…_

 _Ya saat itu aku resmi menjadi kekasihnya, Setelah melewati peristiwa paling memalukan dalam hidupku ,kau kira menyatakan cinta di depan seluruh anak yayasan membuatmu tidak gugup? Tapi walau bagaimanapun, deminya apa yang tidak? Aku benar-benar mencintainya sekarang, Sangat mencintainya._

 _"Kau...apa kau mau menjadi kekasih seorang Namikaze Naruto?" ucapku entah itu dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak, Jantungku terasa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya._

 _Wajah polosnya bersemu merah dan kulihat bibir itu mengukir senyum manis, "Y-ya aku...mau"_

 _Masih teringat jelas di benakku potret wajahnya yang memerah sehabis aku menyatakan cinta, wajahnya seperti candu bagiku, manis, kami melewati hari-hari yang indah Setiap akhir pekan aku mengajaknya pergi ke tepi danau. Bercengkrama,menggodanya ,aku paling suka saat menatap wajahnya yang manis._

 _Baru saat itu aku merasakan kebahagiaan yang tiada tandingnya! Tidak seperti dulu, bergelimang harta namun tak pernah mendapatkan apa yang hatiku inginkan._

 _Dan sekarang apa? Aku merasa hidupku begitu indah, walaupun aku harus berulang kali memohon pada Nagato untuk berbohong pada Ayah mengenai kepergianku setiap Sabtu dan Minggu._

 _Hari itu, tepatnya tanggal 23 Juli hari ulang tahunku, Asia mengajakku ke suatu tempat pada malam pertengahan musim panas, Ia menutup kedua mataku dengan telapak tangannya._

 _"Nah, sudah sampai!" Ia berseru kecil seraya melepaskan kedua tangannya dari mataku._

 _Untuk beberapa saat aku hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku bingung dengan cahaya-cahaya kecil kekuningan melayang-layang di depan kami._

 _"Cantik bukan?" ia bergumam seraya menghampiri ratusan kunang-kunang itu lalu berbalik menghadapku, tersenyum lembut._

 _" Otanjoubi Omodettou Naruto!" Ucapnya ceria sambil tersenyum lembut kearahku membuat diriku beberapa saat terdiam tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun karena terlalu bahagia dengan semua hal yang terjadi sekarang._

 _Kubalas senyum manisnya, menatap wajah ayu yang selalu membuatku melayang itu, Aku ingin selalu berada di sisinya._

 _" Ari—"_

 _Brugh!_

 _Tapi sayangnya Kami-sama berkata lain._

 _"ASIA!"_

 **-0O0-**

 _Langit gelisah, Awan kelabu mulai menggelegarkan suaranya dari balik kabut Bersedih saat melihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang keemasan tengah berbaring lesu seakan menanti kematian yang kan menjemputnya._

 _"Pulanglah Naruto" Gadis itu menggumam lirih, senyum kecil ia ukir di wajahnya yang semakin tirus, "Keluargamu pasti sangat mencemaskan keadaanmu"_

 _Pemuda bernama Naruto itu menggeleng kuat seraya menggenggam jemari lentik Asia yang mulai terlihat seperti tulang di balut jangat._

 _"Tidak" ia berkata tegas, "Aku akan menemani mu, hingga kau sembuh"_

 _Namun apa yang gadisnya lakukan?_

 _Ia hanya menggeleng lemah, seakan tak ada hari esok untuknya._

 _"Mustahil" Suaranya bergumam lirih,"Kau tahu bukan obat untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ini?"_

 _"Aku percaya kau pasti akan sembuh Asia! Aku bersumpah!"_

 _Terdiam,Hanya itu yang bisa Asia lakukan selain menatap sendu kearah kekasihnya,kini Asia Membelai surai Pirang milik kekasihnya ini dan tersenyum kecil. "Demi kau aku akan bertahan untuk terus hidup"_

 _Grep!_

 _Lengan kekarnya mendekap erat tubuh mungil Asia yang terbalut hadajuban putih Meneteskan air mata pada tengkuk sang Kekasih hati. "Berjanjilah untuk terus mendampingi ku hingga akhir hayat"_

 _Tak ada jawab hanya seulas senyum manis yang terukir di wajahnya yang cantik terbingkai oleh helaian pirang keemasan miliknya, berhiaskan permata bak permata Zamrud itu._

 _"Aku sangat mencintai mu kumohon bertahanlah" Bisik Naruto pelan_

 **-0O0-**

 _ **Play ost 'Nostalgia' (Ikimono gakari)**_

 _"Naruutoo~! Lihat itu!"_

 _Kutatap sebuah bintang jatuh yang ditunjuk Asia tadi, Menatapnya kagum, dan karena hal itu aku lupa menyampaikan beberapa pesan ku pada Kami-sama._

 _Ia tersenyum, Kekasih ku tersenyum ceria, Bibir ranumnya terus mengukir senyuman khas dirinya yang begitu cantik bagiku._

 _"Indah bukan?"_

 _Aku mengangguk kecil, sebelum menggenggam jemarinya yang beringsut dingin, Sebersit kecemasan akan kondisinya yang terus menurun, membuatku gelisah tak karuan bahkan setiap malam aku tidak bisa terlelap karena khawatir akan kondisinya dan terus berdoa kepada kami-sama agar ia diberi kesehatan._

 _Kami-sama, kumohon jangan biarkan ia pergi dari sisiku._

 _"Hn"_

 _Wajahnya sedikit merona saat kuusap pipinya, tapi bukan hal itu yang membuatnya merona merah._

 _"Menurutku, kau lebih indah dari bintang itu" Kupalingkan wajahku menghadapnya, menatap iris hijau bagai zamrud yang indah._

 _"Dasar!" Ia tersenyum manis, Sangat manis malahan._

 _Benarkah aku mencintainya? Kadang aku ragu bila aku tengah mencintai dan menjalani hubungan dengannya, Dengan seorang penderita AIDS._

 _"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Ku usap helai pirangnnya yang mulai merontok dan meninggalkan berhelai-helai benang emas yang ku cintai, "Kumohon Jangan pergi" Ucapku dengan bibir yang mulai bergetar menahan sesuatu yang akan menetes diantara kedua sudut mataku._

 _Mata indahnya menatap ku lembut, jemari lentik itu mengusap surai pirangku. "Aku juga mencintaimu~" ia berucap riang, tak mengindahkan tatapanku yang mengiba padanya, "Sangat...Tapi sayang yah, kau tahu bukan?"Bibirnya tersenyum getir._

 _Kumohon Asia! Berhenti bersikap tegar di hadapanku! Bila memang kau ingin menangis, lakukan saja! Bila memang kau ingin berteriak, teriak saja! Aku siap kau jadikan pelampiasan untuk semua rasa sedihmu Asia!, Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tak ingin kau tersenyum seperti itu lagi. Kau tau? Hal itu sangat menyakitkan... Kudekatkan wajahku padanya dan menempelkan dahiku ke dahi Asia, ia memejamkan kelopak matanya erat._

 _Saat bibirku hendak menyentuh bibirnya helai pirang itu bergerak menunduk membiarkan bibirku mencium keningnya sebagai ganti dari bibirnya yang memerah kerena terlalu sering di gigit sebagai tanda bila ia sangat kesakitan._

 _"Kenapa?" Aku hanya dapat mengucapkan sebait kata tanya sambil menatap irisnya sendu, Aku mencintaimu Asia biarkan aku..._

 _"Hei kau tahu sendiri bukan, jika HIV bisa menular lewat darah?" ia tersenyum kecil, "Lagipula, mana ada wanita yang ingin melihat kekasihnya kesakitan? Aku mencintaimu, tapi tak begini caranya Naruto."_

 _"…"_

 _"Tanpa menciumku pun aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku-! Kumohon jangan menangis Naruto! Aku percaya padamu!"_

 _Grep!_

 _Asia memeluku dengan penuh kasih sayang sambil membelai surai pirangku, namun beberapa saat juga ikut terisak sepertiku._

 _"Kaulah yang pertama kali mencintaiku hingga seperti ini, Naruto"_

 _"…"_

 _"Percaya atau tidak setiap bertemu denganmu" ia berhenti sejenak menarik nafas agar tak terisak, "Kau selalu membuatku merasa dibutuhkan di dunia ini,Kau menciptakan dunia baru yang kini sedang aku hadapi."_

 _"Asia—"_

 _"Kau tahu?" Asia memeluknya semakin erat, "Semoga Tuhan membalas semua yang kau korbankan untukku, Naruto"_

 _"Kumohon berhenti…"_

 _" For every dream you made come true…_

 _For all the love I found in you…_

 _I'll be forever thankful, baby…_

 _You're the one who held me up…_

 _Never let me fall…_

 _You're the one who saw me trough,trought it all…_

 _You were my strenght when I was weak…_

 _You were my voice when I couldn't speak…_

 _You were my eyes when I couldn't see…_

 _You saw the best there was in me…_

 _Lifted me up when I couldn't reach…_

 _You gave me faith 'coz you believed…_

 _I'm everything I am…Because you love me…"_

 _''Demi apapun aku sangat mencintaimu Asia, Kau segalanya bagiku!'' Batin Naruto menangis_

 **-0O0-**

 _'Tuk semua mimpi yang kau wujudkan…_

 _'Tuk semua kasih yang kau berikan…_

 _Selamanya aku 'kan berterima kasih,sayang…_

 _Kaulah yang menopangku…_

 _Tak pernah biarkanku terpuruk…_

 _Kaulah yang melihatku seperti ini…_

 _Engkaulah kekuatanku di saat ku lemah…_

 _Engkaulah suaraku saat ku tak dapat bicara…_

 _Engkaulah mataku saat ku tak dapat melihat…_

 _Kau melihat yang terbaik dari diriku…_

 _Mengangkatku agar meraih apa yang kuinginkan…_

 _Kau berikan ku keyakinan, karena kau percaya…_

 _Aku benar-benar menjadi diriku sendiri…_

 _Karena kau mencintaiku…_

 **-0O0-**

 _"Kau gila Naruto! Menikah dengan gadis seperti itu?"_

 _Aku hanya diam tertunduk mendengar ia berteriak tepat didepan wajahku, Mengutarakan segala kekesalan yang ia rasakan padaku, sesaat setelah aku mengutarakan apa yang ingin aku lakukan._

 _"Dasar bodoh! Kau sadar tidak apa yang tadi kau katakan, heh?"_

 _Diam, bukan ini yang kuinginkan, Bukan teriakannya yang menyebutku bodoh dan tak tahu diuntung! Tapi aku ingin restunya agar aku dapat menikah dengan Asia! Gadis yang ku cintai!_

 _Kemarin malam kondisinya semakin parah,Tubuhnya mengurus dan helai pirang yang selalu ku sukai darinya merontok, Bibirnya semakin memerah akibat darah yang selalu keluar dari saat ia menggigit bibirnya keras menahan sakit, Nafasnya tersengal-sengal seperti seorang yang sedang mencari-cari oksigen untuk bernafas._

 _Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku hanya dapat menggenggam jemarinya yang kini hanya tulang berbalut kulit._

 _Membisikkan kata-kata cinta yang setidaknya membuat ia tersenyum dan melupakan sejenak rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada seluruh tubuhnya meskipun aku mengetahui bahwa yang kulakukan semua tidak bisa membantunya untuk sembuh._

 _Tubuhku gemetar kaget saat mendengar kabar bahwa ia muntah darah tadi malam, Wajahnya sangat pucat saat aku menjemputnya untuk ke dokter, Tangannya dingin saat ku genggam._

 _Hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah…_

 _virus AIDS yang ada pada tubuhnya menyebabkan ia terkena limfoma ,Kanker sistem kekebalan tubuh, serta kanker paru-paru dan leher rahim._

 _Ia menangis di pelukanku, mencengkram erat kaus biru tua yang kukenakan, Aku memeluknya erat berusaha menyalurkan segala kekuatan yang ada pada diriku._

 _Tubuhnya gemetar._

 _Dokter menjelaskan padanya, bahwa virus AIDS yang ia derita telah menyebar ke seluruh organ tubuh dan menyebabkan terjadinya pertumbuhan parasit dan fungi yang sangat cepat._

 _"Maaf" dokter itu berkata sebelum kami beranjak pulang._

 _Tak ada lagi tawa dan kekehan kecilnya yang dulu sering ku dengar._

 _Sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya terdiam menatap jalanan yang sunyi._

 _Tuhan! tidakkah cukup kau melihatnya merintih menahan sakit? Sesak nafas saat malam hari? Aku sangat mencintainya dan aku tak ingin melewatkan satu detik pun bersamanya Aku berjanji padamu sayang aku akan membahagiakanmu._

 _"Kumohon Tou-sama …" kudongakkan wajah, menatapnya teguh, "Biarkan aku menikahinya"_

 _"Mana bisa?" ia kembali berteriak, "Kau akan menikah dengan seorang yatim piatu! Penderita AIDS pula! Kau mau kemanakan marga Namikaze mu hah? Memalukan!"_

 _Brak!_

 _"Untuknya aku rela membuang semua statusku sebagai Direktur dan keluarga Namikaze!" ia menatapku tidak percaya, "Aku mencintainya, Tou-sama!"_

 _Kudengar Kaa-san semakin keras menangis di pelukan Nagato. Sungguh aku tak mengerti leluhur klan kami bisa-bisanya membuat peraturan bodoh ala bangsawan seperti itu!_

 _"Hentikan, Minato! Cukup…"_

 _" Kaa-san, sudahlah…"_

 _Safirku melirik mereka sendu, Maaf aku mengecewakanmu Kaa-san ,Aniki, Tou-sama, Aku begitu mencintainya dan aku tak ingin detik-detik berharga yang ia miliki terlewati seperti itu saja, Ia penting bagiku…_

 _"Sungguh aku tak mengerti apa maumu Naruto!" Tou-sama menatapku iba, "Hanya karena cinta, kau akan melakukan apa saja untuknya"_

 _"Apa saja Tou-sama ."_

 _Ia tersenyum meremehkan "Baiklah kita lihat seberapa kau mencintainya bersujud dan memohonlah padaku Naruto!."_

 _Iris milikku melebar sesaat dan menatapnya tidak percaya begitupula dengan Nagato yang kaget dan Kaa-san yang semakin menangis._

 _"Cepat! Kau akan melakukan apa saja untuknya kan?" ia menyeringai, "Aku tahu sifat anakk—"_

 _Brugh!_

 _"Naruto!"_

 _Aku bersujud padanya kurendahkan seluruh harga diriku untukmu Asia. Kurendahkan diriku di hadapan Ayahku agar ia memberi kita restu untuk menikah._

 _Agar kita bahagia selamanya._

 _"Kumohon Tou-sama" aku berseru memohon, "Berikan aku restu untuk menikah dengan wanita yang kucintai! Aku rela merendah padamu!"_

 _Ayah tak bergeming, Ia diam sedangkan Ibu semakin menangis meraung meminta Nagato melepaskannya dari pelukan._

 _"Naruto..."_

 _'Tuhan, kumohon janjikan kami kebahagiaan yang pantas'_

 _"Aku merestuimu untuk menikah dengan Asia Argento."_

 _Aku segera bangkit dan menatap Ayahku tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan ,Kaa-san berhenti menangis dan Nagato yang menatap Ayah tidak percaya sama sepertiku._

 _"A-apa?"_

 _Ayah terdiam lama sebelum tersenyum lembut padaku kemudian mengacak Surai pirangku penuh kasih Sama seperti ia melakukannya saat aku masih kecil._

 _"Berjanjilah pada Ayah kau akan membahagiakannya Naruto." Ia tersenyum bijak, "Setidaknya kau telah mengorbankan semua harga dirimu untuk menunjukkan seberapa besar kau mencintainya."_

 _Grep!_

 _"Tou-sama terima kasih! Terima kasih!"_

 _Aku memeluknya erat, tanpa kusadari aku menangis sebagai wujud rasa senang yang kini sedang kualami._

 _Kulepas pelukanku padanya dan langsung di peluk kembali oleh Ibu yang menangis sesenggukan di tengkukku dan aku hanya dapat memeluknya sembari menangis dengan wajah tersenyum._

 _"Selamat otouto" Nagato bergumam di belakang Ibu yang tengah memelukku, ia tersenyum senang, "Semoga kau bahagia dengannya"_

 _"Terima kasih Aniki dan cepatlah menyusulku untuk menikah" Ucapku berterimakasih sekaligus mengejek anikiku disela sela tangis haruku._

 _"Tentu otouto" Balas Nagato sambil tersenyum kecil melihatku yang masih menangis haru._

 **-0O0-**

 _"Asia!"_

 _Helai pirangnya bergerak melawan arus angin menoleh pada sumber suara yang tadi memanggilnya dengan nada senang._

 _Pintu kayu bercat putih itu terbuka lebar menampakkan seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang spike tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya._

 _Gadis bernama Asia tadi langsung meletakkan buku tebal yang ia baca pemberian sang Kekasih di tepi kasur kemudian menatapnya heran._

 _"Naruto?"_

 _Grep!_

 _Tubuh mungilnya sedikit tersentak saat tubuh tegap Naruto memeluknya tiba-tiba._

 _Heran saat pemuda yang ia cintai tiba-tiba menangis haru di tengkuknya, Memeluk tubuh ringkihnya erat seakan tak ingin melewatkan sedetik pun kebersamaan yang mereka miliki._

 _"H-hei! K-kenapa Naruto?" ucapnya terbata, "Kau menangis?" Tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat dan mendengar isakan tangis dari bibir tipis Naruto, Lengan mungilnya mendorong perlahan tubuh Naruto dan berhasil, jemari lentiknya membingkai wajah tampan itu lembut dan Tersenyum kecil saat bibir tipis di hadapannya tersenyum lembut._

 _"Kau kenapa Naruto?" gumamnya lembut, membelai Surai pirang Naruto. "Tiba-tiba seperti ini…"_

 _Grep!_

 _Lagi tubuh tegapnya memeluk Asia "Dia telah merestui hubungan kita, Asia"_

 _Permata hijaunya membulat bingung, "A-apa?"_

 _"Ayah" ia melepas pelukannya, "Ayah mengizinkanku untuk menikahimu, sayang"_

 _Deg !_

 _"Apa maksudmu? Kau pasti bercandakan Naruto!"_

 _Pemuda itu menggeleng seraya menghapus sungai kecil yang mengalir di pipi pucat Asia, "Tidak,aku serius Asia."_

 _Entah ia harus menangis bahagia atau merasa malu telah mencintai seorang bangsawan kaya, Hatinya menjerit bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menangis ataukah berteriak senang? Walau bagaimana pun iaa masih punya malu untuk merasa senang_

 _"A-apa?"_

 _Bibir tipisnya tersenyum lembut, menatap mata hijau di hadapannya senang, "Jadi, apa kau mau—"_

 _"Bagaimana mungkin?" dengan lirih ia berseru tak percaya, "A-aku hanya gadis rendahan penderita AIDS dan akan segera mati! Kenapa Naruto? Kenapa!"_

 _"Karena aku mencintaimu dan aku rela merendah pada Ayah agar kita dapat bersatu agar aku dapat membahagiakan mu Asia" tak ada emosi di sana, hanya kelembutan dan kasih sayang, "Mengerti?"_

 _"Bodoh!" tangisnya meledak, "Seharusnya kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu Naruto! aku ini akan mati sebentar lagi Tuhan akan mengambilku…"_

 _"…"_

 _"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa kau melakukannya hanya untuk melihatku bahagia? Berada di sisimu saja aku sangat bersyukur, Naruto"_

 _"…"_

 _"Kau mengatakan ' mencintaiku' berkali-kali pun aku takkan bosan, Aku bersyukur…"_

 _"…"_

 _"Kau harusnya tak perlu merendah pada Ayahmu" bibirnya terisak pedih, "Aku-aku—"_

 _"Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu 'kan?" Tetes air matanya kembali jatuh, "Aku ingin membahagiakan mu, apa itu salah? Aku tak perduli Tuhan akan mengambilmu! Tapi, aku ingin disaat Tuhan akan mengambil nyawamu aku ada di sampingmu, Asia Aku ingin membahagiankanmu disaat terakhir kita bersama"_

 _"…"_

 _"Sekarang, dan seterusnya, aku akan terus berusaha agar dapat membahagiakan mu, Asia"_

 _"Naruto...… "_

 _"Dengan seluruh rasa cintaku padamu" ia tersenyum lembut, "Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku? Menjadi istri ku, selama kita masih saling mencintai?"_

 _Permata hijaunya kembali menangis haru dan dengan senyum manis ia mengangguk Membiarkan pemuda di hadapannya ini untuk membahagiakan dirinya Walau ajal terus mengintai nyawanya._

 _"Aku mau…"_

 **-0O0-**

 _Pagi itu merupakan pagi yang sangat berkesan bagiku, satu hari yang sangat membahagiakan. Mawar biru dan lili putih terhias cantik di depan altar gereja dan seluruh sudut ruangan Karpet merah terhampar dari teras gereja hingga altar yang kini ku tempati._

 _"Pengantinmu sudah datang Naruto." Goda Nagato sembari terkekeh pelan di belakangku aku sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis melihat mempelai wanita yang kini tengah menuju ke altar dengan dibantu kursi roda._

 _Aku tersenyum melihat ia yang begitu cantik di balut gaun pengantin putih berenda biru tua yang ia kenakan Walau ber-kursi roda ia tetap menjadi wanita yang paling sempurna dalam hidupku._

 _Wajah cantiknya yang tertutup kain transparant tampak bersemu saat aku menghampiri Shizune untuk menggantikannya mendorong kursi roda kekasihku menuju altar, aku ingin akulah yang mengantarkannya menuju ke kebahagiaan, bukan orang lain._

 _Kini aku berdiri tepat di depan altar bersamanya yang terduduk di kursi roda, Menatap Pastur dengan pasti yang dijawab oleh anggukan dan senyuman tipis darinya._

 _"Namikaze Naruto bersediakah kau menerima Asia Argento sebagai istrimu? Dalam suka maupun duka, kaya dan miskin, sehat maupun sakit?" Aku tersenyum melirik Asia yang tengah tertunduk, "Aku bersedia."_

 _Pastur menoleh ke arah Asia, "Asia Argento, bersediakah kau menerima Namikaze Naruto" sebagai suamimu? Dalam suka maupun duka, kaya dan miskin, sehat maupun sakit?"_

 _Ia mendongakkan wajahnya menatap pastur dan menjawab lantang, "Aku bersedia."_

 _"Adakah yang keberatan?" ia berucap namun tak ada seorang pun yang menjawabnya, "Baiklah saya nyatakan kalian sah sebagai sepasang suami-istri!"_

 _Aku tersenyum senang bukan main lalu menghadapkan kursi roda Asia agar menghadapku mensejajarkan diri agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang cantik terhias oleh kristal bening dari permata hijaunya._

 _Asia menangis..._

 _"Namikaze-san" Pastur tua itu berbisik padaku, "Apa kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya?"_

 _Aku mengangguk pasti, "Ya."_

 _Si Pastur kelihatannya masih ragu-ragu dengan jawabanku Namun setelahnya ia menghela napas pasrah._

 _"Silahkan cium pasangan kalian."_

 _Asia langsung bergerak menoleh kesana-kemari menatap ku dan Pastur bergantian, matanya menatap kami tidak percaya._

 _"Jangan Naruto" Ia memperingatkan, tapi aku sudah tak perduli lagi, Kubuka penutup wajahnya yang transparan, sejenak aku menatap wajahnya yang sangat cantik kala itu._

 _"Naruto kumohon jangan aku tak ingin kau—"_

 _"Sebagai balasan karena telah membuatku bahagia dan mengerti betapa pentingnya waktu yang telah kau berikan untukku"_

 _"Apa mak—"_

 _"Aku sangat mencintaimu," air matanya kembali menetes, "Kali ini biarlah aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan." Kudekatkan wajahku padanya ia memundurkan wajahnya tapi satu kesempatan aku berhasil mencium bibirnya yang ranum, merasakan darah yang mengalir di bibirnya, Aku milikmu Asia._

 _Ia terus menangis saat bibirku terus menempel di bibirnya, bahkan Beberapa tamu pernikahan kami pun sampai ada yang menangis, kulepas kecupanku darinya dan menatap Mata indah sembabnya lembut._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto? Kau-kau!"_

 _Kupeluk tubuh ringkihnya, kemudian berbisik pelan, "Demi kau, wanita yang paling kucintai Aku ingin kita setara…"_

 **-0O0-**

 _Semenjak pernikahan di Minggu pagi itu kami memulai kehidupan sebagai suami-istri, Aku sangat mencintainya dan begitupun sebaliknya, Kami tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana dekat danau yang dulu sering kami jadikan tempat kencan._

 _Hidupku benar-benar bahagia saat itu, apapun yang kami lakukan selalu bersama, selalu kuingat dengan jelas di dalam benak dan hatiku. Tapi semua itu mulai menghilang tertelan waktu yang terus memperparah keadaannya setiap malam kudapati ia muntah darah di wastafel kamar mandi, nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal saat tidur, semua itu mulai membuatku ketakutan, Aku takut ia meninggalkanku, Aku takut tak ada lagi yang tersenyum dan membelai surai pirangku lembut._

 _Aku takut… sangat…sangat takut_

 _Sore itu kami bersantai di atas bukit seperti apa yang kami lakukan dulu, aku memeluk tubuhnya erat setelah aku menurunkannya dari kursi roda dan mencium pucuk kepalanya lembut._

 _"Cantik ya?" ia bergumam kecil, aku mengangguk membenarkan._

 _"Naruto..."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _Bibirnya mengukir senyum lembut, "Aku bersyukur telah bertemu dan mencintaimu, Naruto"_

 _"…"_

 _"Setiap hari aku berdoa agar kita selalu bersama." Ucap Asia pelan_

 _'begitupun aku Asia "Tapi, walau bagaimana pun aku menjerit meminta kita 'tuk selalu bersama pada Tuhan ,ia pasti tak akan merubah keputusannya untuk mengambil nyawa salah satu dari kita"_

 _Matanya yang mulai meredup menatap lurus pada danau, kurasakan dadanya mulai naik turun dan tersengal-sengal._

 _"Walaupun begitu aku tetap 'kan berdoa, tak perduli ia akan mengabulkannya atau tidak."_

 _Ia terkekeh kecil, suaranya mulai seperti decitan, "H-hei, Naruto…"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _Helai pirangnya bersandar di dadaku menyamankan diri di sana._

 _"Bisa nyanyikan lagu Awake dari SecondHand Serenade, tidak? Aku menyukai lagu itu."_

 _Deg!_

 _Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain memeluknya erat, menggenggam jemarinya bahkan tanpa aku sadari bahwa air mataku telah turun dengan perlahan melewati pipiku, kumohon Asia bertahanlah._

 _"Mau kan?"_

 _Enggan aku mengangguk tapi aku tak ingin mengecewakannya, aku ingin yang terbaik baginya meskipun hati ini bagaikan di iris saat mendengarnya namun aku ingin membahagiakannya walau lagu itu seperti pengantar tidur…_

 _"Naruto...Naruto..." Ia terkekeh, tapi yang ada hanyalah napasnya yang seperti decit tikus, "Panggil namaku Naruto Agar aku tahu kau juga menginginkanku"_

 _"Aku menginginkanmu… sangat menginginkanmu Asia"balas pelan Naruto_

 _"Nah, bisa menyanyikan lagu itu untukku, Naruto?"_

 _Aku kembali diam, tapi aku tak ingin membuatnya menunggu lama._

 _"Maaf..." dan dengan pelan aku menyanyikannya tidak memperdulikan bulir bulir air mataku yang semakin deras menetes jatuh diatas surai pirang Asia yang hanya tersenyum kecil sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati suara nyanyianku._

 _"And if it's hero you want…_

 _I can save you. Just stay here…_

 _Your whispers are priceless…_

 _Your breathe, it is dear. So, please_

 _stay near…"_

 _" Beside you… darling…"_

 _" Will you stay awake for me?_

 _I don't wanna miss anything._

 _I don't wanna miss anything._

 _I will share the air I breathe…_

 _I'll give you my heart on a string…_

 _I just don't wanna miss anything…"_

 _" Hh… wish I can … hh …"_

 _" Say my name. I just want to hear you…_

 _Say my name. So, I know it's true…_

 _You're changing me, you're changing me!_

 _You showed me how to live…_

 _So just say… so just say…"_

 _"Na...ru...to"_

 _" Will you stay awake for me?_

 _I don't wanna miss anything._

 _I don't wanna miss anything._

 _I will share the air I breathe…_

 _I'll give you my heart on a string…_

 _I just… don't wanna miss…_

 _anything…"_

 _"…"_

 _" Will you stay awake for me ?"_

 _"…"_

 _"… Say my name… so I know you're still breathe, Asia …"_

 _Tak ada lagi suara lembutnya, nafas yang tersengal, tawa ceria dan senyum itu, Ia diam di pelukanku, tubuhnya mendingin, Asia Kupeluk tubuhnya semakin erat dan tidak kuperdulikan tubuhku bergetar hebat serta isakanku yang terdengar semakin nyaring._

 _"Kumohon Asia jangan tidur dulu aku masih ingin mendengar suaramu, aku merindukan tawamu, kasihmu!"_

 _" Say my name please Will you stay awake for me? Please…"_

 _"…"_

 _" Please…"_

 _Aku kembali terisak karena tidak dapat mendengar balasan dari suara merdu milik Asia._

 _Seharusnya aku tahu kau takkan bisa menjawabnya lagi Asia._

 _"Aku mencintaimu kasih…"_

 **-0O0-**

 _Dan di sinilah aku berada._

 _Tepat dibukit tempat kami berpisah, tempat ia beristirahat dengan tenang selamanya._

 _"Hujannya sudah reda Asia." Lirihku sambil tersenyum lembut pada nisannya walaupun air mataku kembali mengalir tanpa henti menuruni pipiku._

 _"Ah! Aku cengeng ya Asia? Ini semua gara gara kamu lo ,Hahaha jangan tertawakan aku dari alam sana ya Asia~ " ucapku dan tertawa kecil sambil mengusap aliran air mata dipipiku meskipun air mataku tidak bisa berhenti menuruni pipiku._

 _"..."_

 _Aku tersenyum kecil sebelum berbalik meninggalkan makamnya yang berada di bawah pohon sakura yang berada diatas bukit sambil menghapus air mataku._

 _"Tunggu aku Asia, kita pasti akan bertemu kembali dan saat itu aku akan berjanji membahagiakanmu lebih dari ini."_

 _"Aku akan terus setia padamu, Namikaze Asia" langkahku terhenti._

 _" Kimi ga aitai…"_

 _'Aishiteru yo, Namikaze Asia… kimi ga koishii…'_

 **Flashback End:**

Tes!

Tes!

Naruto tersentak kecil saat merasakan tetesan buliran air yang mengenai tanganya dan saat mengetahui sumber dari tetesan tersebut dirinya hanya tersenyum masam sambil menatap pusara batu nisan dihadapanya sendu.

"Kau selalu berhasil membuatku menangis seperti anak kecil Asia-chan" Bisik lirih Naruto sambil mengelap air matanya, "Kuharap kau tidak cemburu dialam sana Asia-chan dan restuilah aku" Sambung Naruto pelan sambil menunduk namun jika diperhatikan maka agak samar terlihat sebuah cahaya transparan menampakkan seorang gadis pirang sedang memeluk Naruto yang sedang menunduk.

 _"Aku selalu mendukungmu dan kebahagianmu adalah kebahagianku juga Naruto-kun"_

Suara bisikan samar yang dapat Naruto dengar membuatnya terdiam sesaat kemudian tersenyum lembut menatap makam Asia meskipun air matanya kembali mengalir melalui sudut matanya.

"Arigatou" Bisik lembut Naruto kemudian melangkah pelan meninggalkan makam Asia.

 **-0o0-**

"Jadi kau akan pergi menyusul Grayfia-chan?" Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapan Naruto.

"Iya Issei, aku akan pergi beberapa saat, dan tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku kepada boss karena pergi mendadak" balas Naruto yang sekarang berdiri dihadapan Issei sambil membawa tas ransel dipunggungnya

"Berhati hatilah Naruto, jika ada apa apa hubungilah aku" ucap Issei sambil menepuk bahu kanan Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil, membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil karena sahabat mesumnya ini sebenarnya sahabat yang benar benar baik dan bukan hanya pikiran mesum yang ada dikepalanya namun terdapat sisi baik dan setia kawan jika kita dapat memperhatikan lebih teliti.

"Arigatou" Ucap Naruto tersenyum kecil kemudian berbalik menuju bis tumpanganya, "Jaa" sambung Naruto.

Issei hanya melambaikan tanganya kearah Naruto sebagai balasan untuk perkataan Naruto barusan, dirinya berpikir sudah saatnya Naruto untuk bebas dari kekangan masa lalunya bersama Asia dulu dan menemukan cinta barunya.

"Bahagialah Naruto" ucap pelan Issei pelan kemudian melangkah pergi.

Sedangkan didalam bus yang Naruto tumpangi sudah mulai berjalan menuju Kuoh tempat tinggal Grayfia, dan terlihat Naruto yang duduk disalah satu kursi penumpang menatap hamparan luas sawah diluar bus.

"Tunggulah aku Grayfia" Desis Naruto pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

 **¤TBC¤**

 _ **Note**_ _: Fic ini cuma ada 2 chap jadi chap selanjutnya adalah akhir story', dan Uchida mengucapkan bagi yang beragama Muslim._

 _~Minalaizin wal Faizin 'mohon maaf lahir dan batin'~_

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

 **END OST: First Love (Utada Hikaru)**

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 **.Winters in Kuoh Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

 **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


End file.
